


Spare Boxers

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's out of underwear again.  (A Tumblr snippet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Boxers

"You're not out of underwear _again_ ," Charles says irritably, pushing up on his elbows. Erik's going through his drawer, and all right, technically they do wear the same size boxers, but that's hardly an excuse.

"I promise, I'll do laundry this weekend, but in the meantime..." Erik slips on Charles's purple boxers, and so much for arguing it; the thin silk hugs Erik's arse so nicely that Charles can't really do much more than stare. And then Erik turns full around, and something _else_ is outlined beautifully by that silk, and... Erik smiles, game-set-match. "You don't really mind, do you?"

"I mind that you come over here _supposedly_ for a shag but _really_ so you don't have to do laundry for an extra few days," Charles says.

Erik comes over to him and stretches out, lying on top of him, pinning him under the sheet. "You do get the shag." Charles's arms are free, at least, and he reaches up, catches Erik's arse in both hands, feels the silk growing warmer by the moment. "Do you mind? Really?"

Charles whispers, "No."


End file.
